


Alive

by DiamondBlade



Series: Love Worth Making [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Clones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: Heckyl's creation of a clone of Riley was a success, but Snide catches wind of what happened very quickly. The clone quickly needs to devise a plan, and decides to set out to capture the Aqua Energem first.
Relationships: Riley Griffin/Chase Randall, Riley Griffin/Heckyl
Series: Love Worth Making [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533452
Kudos: 5





	Alive

As the smoke cleared from the Reanimator, Heckyl peered inside, smiling at who he saw. In the Reanimator stood an exact clone of Riley, except that his eyes and Energem, unlike Riley’s, were red in color. The clone walked out, approaching Heckyl. “Master, how may I serve you?”

He grinned from ear to ear. “I can’t believe it worked! I have my own Riley now!” He caught a glimpse of the Energem and pointed to it. “Does that really work?”

“Only one way to find out.” He smirked, removing the Energem from his necklace and summoning a morphing device. This one, unlike Riley’s yellow one, was oddly green in color. He shoved the Energem into the barrel and spun the cylinder, causing it to spark. Instantly, a field of energy surrounded his body, transforming him into a red-colored version of the Green Ranger.

Heckyl’s eyes widened. “It works! … But, why are you a RED Ranger? Isn’t Riley the GREEN one?”

He shrugged. “I guess evil clones of things are just red by default. Surely, one of those stupid dinosaurs that these things are modeled after is a red Raptor. Power down.” He transformed back into his clone self, still wearing just the tank top that he was born with. He looked down. “Maybe I should have stayed transformed… Also,” he looked around, “what’s my name going to be? Surely, I can’t be called Riley.”

“Yeah, we should probably do something about that.” Heckyl thought it over. After a few seconds, he snapped his fingers. “I’ve got it! You can still be called ‘Riley’ – it’s easier for me to remember – but we’ll spell it R-Y-L-E-E! It’s brilliant!”

Rylee looked at him with a deadpan expression. “That’s got to be THE stupidest logic leap I’ve ever heard. Spelling it differently doesn’t make it a different name!”

“Yes, it does!”

Rylee shook his head. “No, it really doesn’t.”

“You know, you’re not what I was expecting, and—“ At that moment, the watch made its familiar noise. Heckyl pulled it out of his pocket and popped it open. “Really? Now?”

_“Time’s up, Heckyl! It’s my turn! You’ve got ten seconds!”_

“I can’t let Snide see you! He’ll flip his dome! Um… Oh! Take the unconscious Riley back down to Amber Beach and drop him off at his house. Check his pants for his ID! Go, before Snide gets here!”

Rylee scoffed. “I’ll go, but you’d better call the moment you get back. I might not like you that much yet but, damn, you’re hot and I’m _really_ horny!” He ran off to get Riley.

Heckyl watched him run off, smirking as his butt shook. Suddenly, his neck tattoo started to glow.

~*~

Outside the ship, Rylee set the unconscious Riley down and rifled through his pants, looking for some kind of identification. He pulled out his wallet and looked at his license. “486 Lacucaracha Avenue.” He looked at Riley, then back to the desert that surrounded him. “I wonder if my newfound existence includes teleporting. If not, Heckyl’s going to get a piece of my mind when he gets back. ‘Hey, new guy, drag this unconscious you back to his house! I’m not going to give you a car. Peace!’” He knelt down next to Riley, holding onto his clothes. “This had better work. I’m starting to get drafty, and I’d like some clothes of my own.” He closed his eyes and thought of the address. As his thoughts deepened, a field of red energy surrounded the two of them, teleporting them away.

~*~

A few seconds later, they materialized in what looked like Riley’s bedroom. Rylee looked around in the closet for something to wear, but everything that he could find was green. As he reached the back of the closet, he found something red and decided that it was better than nothing. He opened the dresser drawers to get some appropriate undergarments, and pulled out a pair of black jeans that still had the tags on them. He checked himself out in the mirror. “Red and black is definitely a better color selection than _green_. Blech!” Suddenly, he heard a door open, and a New Zealand voice calling for Riley. He looked over at the naked unconscious boy. “Crap! He needs clothes, too!” Quickly, Rylee threw an outfit together for Riley and moved him to the bed, positioning him like he was sleeping.

_“Riley!”_ The voice was getting closer.

Rylee jumped and locked the door, which would prevent anyone from barging in. Right after he locked it, he heard a knocking. “Who is it?” He answered.

_“Riley, it’s Chase! I tried calling you, but you didn’t answer. Is everything okay?”_

_“Chase…”_ Rylee had brief flashes of Chase and Riley run through his mind. “Yeah, Chase! Everything’s fine! I’m just… getting changed into something more comfortable. I’ll be right out!”

_“Oh, good. I was worried! I’ll meet you in the kitchen!”_

He listened and heard footsteps go down the stairs. “The kitchen? Where in the hell is that?” He looked over to Riley, remembering that he was still unconscious and oblivious to everything going on. “Oh, right.” He unlocked the door and opened it, slowly making his way down the hall, checking every room. “Guess it’s down there.” Rylee walked down the stairs and saw Chase in what had to be Riley’s kitchen. He walked toward the room and approached Chase. “So… Chase… How’s it going?”

Chase looked at him, confused. “I’m fine?”

“Good! Good!” Rylee smiled at him.

“Are you _sure_ you’re feeling alright? You’re acting pretty strangely.”

“_Whaaaat?_ I’m fine!”

Chase looked him over. “You’re also wearing red. Is this something new?”

Rylee looked down. _“Crap. Wing it.” _“Oh, this old thing? Had it for years!”

“Uh-huh… Y’know, I just remembered that I have to go somewhere and do something.” He headed toward the door. “I’ll talk to you later. Again, text or call if anything happens!”

“I’ll do that! Good to see you, Chase!” Rylee waved. After Chase left, he breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, I think that went quite smoothly.”

_“Did it?”_ Rylee jumped and turned around, coming face to face with Snide. “You. Ship. NOW.”

Rylee gulped. “Uh-oh.”

~*~

On the ship, Rylee sat in Heckyl’s throne, handcuffed to the arms and tied to it in chains. “You know what? I like it rough!”

“Silence, pest!” Snide drew his sword and pointed it at Rylee’s throat. “I don’t know what Heckyl sees In you, nor do I want to, but I have a plan, and it involves you.”

“Do you think I’d go along with one of _your_ plans? Heckyl made me, AND I have an Energem! – Really, Rylee? You’re just going to come out and say it?”

Snide cocked his head. “_You_ have an Energem?”

“I do.”

“And, it works?”

“It does.”

“And, you can become a Ranger with it?”

“I can.”

Snide started to pace around the room. “You’re a clone WITH an Energem, and all you’re doing is haphazardly pretending to be that Green Ranger so that his friend doesn’t notice the difference, but you’re so terrible at that that he probably already does know. I could destroy you now, you know.”

“Well, you could, _but_ I could probably get into the Ranger Base and snatch the actual Energems for you,” Rylee mused, “and you’d become all-powerful! You wouldn’t even need Heckyl! You could become your own being!”

Snide approached him. “I’d be my own being?”

“Yep.”

“Without having to live in a watch?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Without having to hear Heckyl have his way with that Green Ranger every other night?”

“Am I really that good?”

Snide shrugged. “Heckyl seems to think so. He did clone him, after all. That’s kind of why you’re here.”

“Oh, yeah…”

“Okay, clone. You’ve got yourself a deal. You’ll infiltrate the Rangers to gain access to their base. Wrench will fashion you a communication device to talk to us. Once you discover the location of the base, call back and let us know where it is. We’ll storm it, destroy the Rangers, take their Energems, and rule the world! It’s brilliant!”

“Well…”

Snide looked at Rylee. “Well, what?”

“Well, you could storm their base, but you’re going up against at least ten of them. You’re bested by a time-share arrangement with a rather dashing man inside a pocketwatch. If a ship full of monsters can’t beat the Rangers, what on Earth makes you think _you_ can do it?”

“Oh, and I suppose that you have a better idea.”

Rylee smirked. “As a matter of fact, I do. I’ll gain the trust of each Ranger individually, allowing me to get closer to them. Once I’ve gained their trust, I’ll figure out where they sleep. At night, I’ll sneak into their rooms, swap out their real Energems for fake ones that Wrench will concoct, and bring them back here, one by one. Once we have all of them, then you’ll launch a grand assault on the city. When the powerless Rangers show up, then you can personally destroy them! No powers, no Power Rangers!”

Snide took a step back. “You’re some sort of criminal prodigy. You’re like the son I never wanted!”

“Uh… Thanks?” Rylee shifted around on the throne. “Now, are you going to let me go?”

“Oh, right.” Snide sliced through the chains, breaking them and causing them to pile into a heap on the ground. Rylee stood up and brushed himself off. “Which one of the Rangers are you going to tackle first, O Great and Powerful Clone?”

“Heh,” Rylee sneered. “I want to save that Green one for last, I know that much.” He looked around. “Is there a list of them somewhere? I’m still new to this whole ‘existing’ thing, you know.” Snide pressed a button on a nearby console, causing a video image to appear in front of Rylee. Pictured on it were ten cartoon drawings of the Dino Charge Rangers’ helmets, numbered 1-10 to correspond to the Energems. He pressed each one to read about them, based on Sledge’s and Heckyl’s encounters with the team. He flipped through all ten, then went back to the Aqua Ranger. He chuckled. “Daddy, you’re about to get a rude awakening.” He turned to Snide. “Have Wrench start working on the clone Energems. I want the Aqua one ready in an hour.”

“You got it.” Snide walked out of the room.

Rylee tapped the Aqua helmet again, and then pressed a button labeled ‘GPS.’ This showed him James’s exact location. “He’s alone. That’s good. I just wish I knew where exactly that was…”

~*~

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Author's Note:**

> Clones, as a trope goes, inherit the thoughts of the original version. Maybe Riley secretly has a crush on Daddy Navarro...?


End file.
